During the process of various dental activities, there is a need for high-speed suction and surgical suction aids. Typical dental surgical suction devices use two (2) hoses to provide such capabilities. Of course such devices are more costly than those that utilize only one (1) suction hose. However, those who use only single hose devices are burdened with having to change the hose connections between high-speed suction and surgical suction connectors. This process translates directly into lost time, reduced productivity, and increased costs.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a single hose dental suction device can be quickly changed from a high-speed suction connection to a surgical suction connection, without the disadvantages as described above.